Irrational Fears
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Lea is sent to a summer camp because her father is fed up with her behaviour. Will she be straightened out by the end of summer? Does this seemingly fearless teen really have a fear? featuring Nick Jonas/ Nick Lucas/ Jonas Brothers/ Lucas Brothers/JONAS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the beginning of my new fanfic. I'm not sure how fast I'll be updating, but reviews speed me along! Let me know if it sounds worth continuing!**

"I know what you're going to say." Lea sighed impatiently to break the silence in the car. Unconsciously, she began to fiddle with her earring as she always did when nervous or uncomfortable.

"You can't keep doing this, Lea." The driver replied as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His tone wasn't hateful but very stern, and somewhat tired. She didn't respond, but slouched down into her seat and glared at the passing scenery.

"Whatever." She grumbled, feeling smaller than usual but not knowing what to say. He always said the same thing over and over, but there were never any consequences so why should she even bother?

"You can't keep quitting." Her father went on, "You have to find something and stick to it." He sighed, "And stop getting into fights." Lea frowned at his last comment, and touched her chin. It was scraped up due to a fist fight she had gotten into not even an hour ago.

"He asked for it." She shrugged nonchalantly, letting her hand fall back to her lap.

"I don't care who asked for what." He father scolded her, "You just got this job. You worked one day then quit, and when I arrive to pick you up, you've somehow managed to get yourself into a fight! How do you cause so much trouble in such a short amount of time?"

Lea bit her bottom lip in annoyance, wishing they would reach the house already so she could shut herself in her bedroom for the rest of the day. A street light turned red, and she felt her father's eyes on her face.

"You're a quitter and a fighter, Lea, and that has to change." He stated, "If you start a job, you keep it, and you're fights just have to quit completely. You're seventeen, it shouldn't be such a problem to act maturely."

"What do you know about me?" she snapped, thankful when the light turned green and he set his eyes on the road ahead again, "You don't know anything about me, okay? So stop pretending you do. And stop pretending that you even care."

"Leanne Denise Harper." He reprimanded, "I don't want to hear anymore from you."

"Then stop talking to me." Lea suggested sharply as they pulled up in front of the house. Not waiting for the car to stop, or even for the vehicle to stop moving completely, Lea jumped out of the car and briskly made her way to her bedroom.

Lea ate in silence, keeping her eyes on her plate the entire time before asking to be excused. But her father spoke before she had a chance to get away, and she internally groaned. He was going to reprimand her. Again.

"School ends this week." He stated but didn't pause long enough for Lea to edge in a smart aleck remark, "Do you have plans for the summer."

"Not a single one." Lea stated smugly, "And that's the way I like it." The only sound after her words was of her chair being shoved roughly and her footsteps on the hardwood floor as she walked briskly from the room.

Lea stomped up the steps, staring at the stairs as she ascended to the second floor. There were family pictures on the wall, but she only glared at them as if they were the cause of her father's annoyingness.

After entering the second door on the right, Lea slammed her bedroom door and pounded her fist against the top of her dresser in frustration. She hated him. She hated the house they lived in. Everything.

With a sigh, Lea walked slowly, almost hesitantly, to stand before the full length mirror in her room. She frowned at what she saw, her reflection copying the facial motions.

Lea stared at the girl with straight, auburn hair that would hang limply over her shoulders if it wasn't held up in a high pony tail. She was short, there was no denying that. Maybe that had something to do with her frequent injuries in her fights she got into. Being small was such a nuisance.

Her eyes were plain, clear blue like her fathers, but she tried to ignore the singular similarity, refusing to be anything like him at all. Lea sighed and narrowed her eyes at her reflection before taking a small step closer to the mirror.

She was wearing all black. Black skinny jeans, black tank top, black boots, black gloves, and her hair was tied up with a black pony tail. She didn't have any jewelry on except for a silver necklace and her black hoop earrings.

Lea's hand touched her chin where she had been injured in her earlier fight. There was no denying it-even she knew she was fortunate that someone broke up the fight before she had gotten seriously injured.

Turning from the mirror, Lea scowled as she peeled off her gloves and tossed them on her dresser with a glance around the room. She didn't fit into her bedroom. Despite her preference, it was decorated with baby blue and her bed had a flowered bedspread.

The room was pitch black, and Lea tossed and turned before finally giving up and tossing her covers aside. Yes, it was past midnight and her dad had warned her on several different occasions that her curfew was 11, but it had never stopped her before.

In only a few moments, Lea found herself in a fast food restaurant eating greasy French fries and staring out at the city lights all around her. She wanted to get away, and what she had told her dad was true-she didn't have plans for the summer. Maybe she'd take the car and drive off to who knows where for a couple weeks.

"This seat taken?" a stranger asked in a friendly tone, making Lea turn her steely blue eyes onto him. She wasn't interested in socializing or conversation. She just wanted to be left alone. If her dad could just grasp this fact, they would get along much better. Lea just wanted to be left alone.

"Doesn't matter, you aren't sitting there either way." She shrugged before biting into another fry, not blinking or turning her gaze away from the stranger before her. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and some worn out jeans, she noticed.

"Well, I-" he began, but Lea interrupted him as she stood up with a glare at him.

"This seat isn't taken either." She commented before walking off, tossing her trash in the bin on the way out. The warm air hit her in the face as she reached the outside of the building. Breathing in the city air, she started walking and letting her thoughts drift where they pleased.

**The Lucas/Jonas brothers won't be in the story until chapter 3. Review and I'll update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2! The next chapter will be better-at least in my opinion. Lol. Please review! It makes me write and update faster! **

Chapter 2

Lea entered the house, taking care to shut the front door as silently as possible before locking it and heading up the stairs. Halfway up the steps, a light came on on the first story, making her freeze in her tracks. Squeezing her eyes shut in frustration, Lea turned around slowly, bracing herself for another lecture.

"I'm not going to deal with this anymore, Lea." Her father said flatly, "You have tomorrow to pack up. You're leaving the day after tomorrow."

"And to where, exactly?" she demanded, one hand on her hip.

"I guess you'll find out." Was all he said before closing his door behind him, bathing the house in complete darkness again. Lea only stood for a moment, possibilities flashing through her mind. Shaking her head to clear it, she turned and walked slowly up the stairs.

Lea slept later then usual the next morning, having stayed up after getting home, unable to keep her mind from racing. Where on earth would her dad send her? Nothing came to mind no matter how long she laid and thought about it.

Tossing articles of clothing violently into her suitcase, Lea grumbled to herself a fierce scowl not leaving her face for a moment. Well, it looked like her possible plans for the summer weren't going to happen. Her dad had ideas of his own.

"We leave at nine tomorrow." Her dad stated firmly from her doorway, "Be ready." Then he walked off, and Lea bit her lip harshly. She wanted to run and demand where he was sending her, but that'd be a sign of weakness and quite unlike her.

He wanted to send her to some stupid boot camp, maybe? Fine. She'd tough it out without a single word to anyone. He wanted to ship her off to some juvenile delinquents recovery camp, maybe? Fine. She'd take it.

Either way Lea figured she'd probably get to have more time alone. Which is what she wanted so desperately-to sink into her own world. If her father didn't want her around, that was fine with her. It wasn't as if she was clinging to him or anything.

"You bet I'll be ready. Ready and waiting." Lea mumbled to herself, slapping more clothes into her suitcase fiercely. She wasn't going to be intimidated by her dad's plan. She'd been through street fights more terrifying than anything her father could come up with.

Just as she had planned, Lea was up, packed, and prepared to leave at the appointed time, not letting the bored look fall from her face as she sat in the car watching her dad lock the house before getting in the vehicle and starting the engine without a word.

"You sure you have everything?" he asked her as he set the car in reverse. Lea shrugged then nodded, "For the whole summer? You aren't coming back until fall." She simply raised her eyebrows in plain disinterest as he started along their neighborhood street.

The trip was long. So long. Lea just wanted it to be over-no matter where he was taking her. Anywhere was better then trapped in the car with her boring dad. If she didn't have her ipod, Lea was sure she would have died of boredom.

The city eventually thinned out, and by mid afternoon the only thing they were passing was fields. Empty fields with patches of trees here and there, and the occasional herd of cows or horses. The terrain began to change, much to Lea's interest. There were small, sloping hills that reminded Lea of something out of a movie. She had to admit silently that it was gorgeous.

"Don't you want to ask where I'm taking you?" her dad spoke for the first time since beginning the trip that morning.

"Nope." Lea said simply, not taking her eyes of the landscape. Although she had never been there, Lea couldn't help but think the place they were driving through looked a lot like Tennessee. But she'd only seen pictures. It was a beautiful countryside though.

She eventually tired of watching the hills roll by, and Lea rested her head on the window, drifting in and out of a light slumber. Apparently her dad wasn't staying wherever he was taking her-he hadn't brought anything with him.

"We're here." Her dad's gruff voice woke her. Lea stretched her stiff muscles without even saying a word to him as he got out. It was pitch black, and annoyed her that she couldn't take in her surroundings yet, but would have to wait until morning came.

Lea silently carried the bags that her father wasn't, following him to a small building that looked somewhat like a farm house- from what she could tell in the pressing dark.

"Robert Harper, we've been expecting you." a brunette lady about her father's height spoke friendly as she met them at the door. She stepped aside to let them in, and Lea squinted in the brightness of the large room.

They seemed to be standing in the front of the house which appeared to be a large living room with several couches lining the walls. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Lea took in details carefully, not missing the fact that her father was talking quietly to the lady.

"Okay, Lea, I'm headed off." Her father said as he approached her, "Be good. And please behave and avoid fights."

And then he was gone.

Lea stood a moment, stunned at her father's abrupt disappearance but disguising her surprise as she turned to the lady with the over sized smile. She scowled and waited impatiently for an explanation.

"I'll show you where your room is." The lady said shortly, but friendly, gesturing for Lea to follow her through a door in the back of the room. Much to her surprise, Lea stepped through the door and was enveloped by darkness again, and the sweet smell of the countryside.

She didn't speak a word as she followed blindly behind the lady, who seemed to know where she was going without the need for a light. Lea was eventually able to make out a larger building not too far away.

When they entered this new building, Lea noticed that all was silent-which made sense since it was near midnight. The inside looked like a hotel- with the halls, stairs, doors and windows every now and then. No other furniture.

"Here's your room!" the lady announced cheerfully, although Lea suddenly noticed she looked tired, "Room number 203." Lea was glad she had a room on the second story-just like she was used to.

"Thanks." She managed to mutter, taking the key that was offered and fumbling with unlocking it before stepping into the dark room.

"Everything you'll need will be in there. Breakfast is at 9 in the main building. Sleep well, and make yourself at home." The lady said briskly before leaving briskly, before Lea even had a chance to turn the light on.

The sudden silence seemed almost deafening, but Lea didn't let it phase her as she flipped the light switch and shut the door behind her. The room was quite square, with a single bed directly in front of her, with the headboard against the wall. There was a window on either side of the bed, and one to Lea's right where there also sat a dresser and desk.

She let all her belongings fall to the ground with a thud, and looked to her left. She had small, but reasonably sized closet and there was also a door where she assumed her bathroom lay behind.

"Well, this sucks." Lea muttered, wishing now that she knew where she was and what kind of place she was stuck at for the rest of the summer.

After a few moments of thoughtful worry, she stood up straighter and began to unpack her things, putting them each where she decided would be most convenient for herself. Lea locked her door on second thought before entering her small bathroom and feeling satisfied with it's size.

Finally.

She didn't know where she was, or what she was to do there, but for now at least she was alone. In only a few moments, Lea opened all her windows widely, breathing in the country air and savoring it, detecting a hint of a foreign smell. It smelt and nearly tasted different from the city air she was used to.

Not five minutes later, Lea had changed, showered and tucked herself underneath the smooth sheets in her comfortable bed. Maybe this place wouldn't be too bad. She really wished she could see what was around her, or have a hint as to what she would be doing to occupy herself all summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Chapter 3 is here! Okay, so this chapter is better because the story finally starts to take place. I'm glad you all sticked to the story and reviewed even though it wasn't very interesting in the first two chapters…But I found it was necessary in order to establish Lea's character more fully. Thank you for your reviews! Please review this chapter too! **

Chapter 3

The next morning Lea awoke to the pleasant sound of birds chirping. At first, she fought against waking up but soon surrendered to wakefulness and sat up with a yawn. The sunlight was pouring in the windows, giving the room a pleasant, cheerful look.

After dressing and leaving her bed unmade, she walked over to one of the windows to look outside, finally able to see where she was. Unexpectedly, her breath was taken away for a short moment, as her eyes widened while she took in the scenery around her.

The main building where, she assumed, her dad had dropped her off was shaped like a capital "L" and Lea could see people going in and out of the door-she had used the night before-at the right angle of the building. There was short, green grass in front of the main building and quite a long driveway before you got to the road.

Lea wasn't interested in the main building though. What caught her eyes and stunned her was the beautiful land. For miles and miles, all she could see were trees, and small fields. She was almost positive she was somewhere in Tennessee, but either way it was gorgeous.

Hurriedly and taken with curiosity, Lea left her room and locked her door behind her, pausing a moment outside her room as a couple of teenagers walked by her. Where was she? Some sort of camp, perhaps? With an impatient sigh, Lea walked briskly down to the first floor-which looked exactly the same as the second story- and exited the strangely hotel like building.

Once again, Lea was shocked and didn't even hear the door close behind her, or feel the warm sun rays on her pale skin. There, not a hundred yards from the building she had exited, was a large barn- or stable, as it appeared to have people leading horses in and out. The stable had been on the other side of the hotel building, and out of view from her bedroom, and Lea doubted she would have seen it from the main house even if it had been light when she arrived.

Horses?

This was her dad's idea of punishment? Sending her to a camp where it was beautiful and there were people riding horses? Lea was humored by her father's idea, and only took brief notice of the small coral she passed on the way to the main building.

Lea had a lot to think about as she entered the building, and took in the large room she hadn't been shown the night before. It was simply a long and somewhat wide room with tables and benches filling it-with a counter setting the kitchen area apart from the rest. The walls were practically invisible as the floor length windows were so abundant, making it seem almost as though you were eating outside.

Robotically, Lea followed a group of kids looking to be about 13 or so and somehow ended up in line to grab a plate and put some food on it from the dishes on the dividing counter. Looking around with wide eyes from where she sat alone, Lea took no notice to the breakfast she un-hungrily picked at.

It wasn't long before Lea decided to skip breakfast and headed out of the large building, rushing to make it back to her room and hurriedly brush her teeth. She couldn't help it, her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she wanted to look around the place.

"You want to ride?"

Lea blinked blankly for a moment at the lady asking her the question. She had been satisfied with leaning against the coral's rails and watching the stranger riding around expertly.

"Me?" Lea asked in surprise a moment, glancing around at the people passing by absorbed in their own conversations, or riding off somewhere else, "Um, I guess?"

"I can show you where to pick up some riding boots." The middle aged woman offered, sliding off of the sleek brown horse with ease, "I'll be right back."

Only twenty minutes later, Lea had her riding boots on and laced up making her feel strange. She'd never ridden a horse or pony-nothing. Riding would definitely be something new for her, and she wasn't sure if she was excited or nervous.

Thankfully, the woman whose name was Kate, was a very good teacher and it wasn't long before Lea was told to try riding her white horse around the small corral. Lea heard Kate's request and immediately felt unsure and clumsy. As she was told, Lea had her horse start, but the animal started at a pace a little quicker than she expected and she was sure she was going to fall.

At her obvious startling, Lea heard someone not far off laugh slightly in amusement, and whipped her head around to determine the culprit. A boy looking to be about seventeen had his arms folded neatly on the corals highest rail with a grin on his face. She glared, internally punching him in the face for his laughing at her.

After a few more minutes, Kate apologized that she had to be somewhere so Lea's lesson was over, despite it's being short. Lea was relieved that Kate offered to take care of the horse, since she would have no idea what to do.

"Your first time riding, I assume?"

Lea turned from watching Kate and the white horse walking off, to come face to face with the guy who had laughed at her startledness earlier. He was a couple inches taller then her with dark brown curls, and dark eyes that seemed to radiate friendliness.

"Do you always take joy in laughing at people?" Lea replied, ignoring his question and crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"When they do something funny, yeah." He shrugged, "It's not like I was making fun of you."

"And I suppose you could do so much better on a horse?" Lea shot at him, walking off, not expecting him to follow her. But he did.

"Probably, but only because I've had experience." He said humbly, "It was just your expression that was funny- if you had seen it, you would have laughed too."

"Sure." Lea couldn't help but smile slightly.

"No, really."

"You have a name, Mr. Genius?" she asked bluntly, making him laugh and her enjoy the sound. She wasn't one to hang around people who laughed much, nor did she laugh much herself.

"Nick. You?" he said cheerfully.

"Lea Denise Harper." She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, "I have three names and gave you all of them."

"Oh, I see, this is a formal introduction." Nick cleared his throat and put on a serious expression, "I'm Nicholas Jerry Lucas from Texas."

"Jerry?" Lea couldn't help but smile slightly in amusement. His middle name didn't quite fit the rest of his name for some reason.

"Denise?" Nick raised an eyebrow, "That's my mother's name."

"That means you can't make fun of it." Lea pointed out, starting to walk again with Nick at her side.

"Good point." He commented with a chuckle, "Want me to show you around the place?"

"I've got nothing better to do." Lea replied in a bored tone, "Lead on, Genius."

"With pleasure, madam." Nick replied with good humor, quickening his pace slightly. The next hour was the "grand tour" as Nick called it for Lea and she couldn't help but enjoy herself. It felt so easy to have a good time with Nick, and Lea decided to make the most of her summer "punishment".

**Dun dun duuuun! And we have the appearance of Nick Jonas/Lucas! You know the story can only get more interesting from here! Lol **

**Reviews are loved! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! This shouldn't be as boring as the beginning chapters, and the story gets more interesting from now on (in my opinion anyways…Lol)! Thank you for your reviews! Please review this chapter too! **

Chapter 4

It had only been a few days and already Lea was bored and feeling very irritable. She felt like she didn't fit in with those around her- and she didn't- and was ready to return home to her normal, rough life. Other then that Nicholas Jerry Lucas guy that one time, no one bothered to even acknowledge her existence.

Walking outside one morning, she glanced at the sky and noticed the bright blue sky with occasional puffy, white clouds. The sun was shining brightly but it wasn't too warm and she frowned. Stupid perfect weather didn't fit her mood at all.

It wasn't long before she was stalking around the place, unable to help but wish she could shove someone just to relieve some of her annoyance. But that would most likely start a fight and lots of trouble along with it. Not that she minded, but Lea wasn't sure what the consequences would be. She doubted they'd be serious, and a fight sounded like fun at the moment.

And that's how she had ended up being even more irritable the next day. It didn't bug her that she had been scolded for starting a fight, but that the fight hadn't lasted very long. This place was just no fun.

Lea folded her arms across the coral fence, starring off into the beautiful distance, wondering how hard it would be to ride a horse away. But that was a dumb idea, because even if she managed to stay on the animal, Lea hadn't learned how to saddle and prepare the horse for a ride.

The sound of hooves against the soft grass brought her back to reality as she turned with a scowl to see who was disturbing her peace. Most everyone else at camp had gone of to go swimming in some lake, but Lea didn't want to socialize.

"You stayed behind to mope?"

Lea narrowed her eyes at the rider, Nick, as he looked down at her with a hint of a smile that he always seemed to have. She had the right to be in a bad mood and sulk alone, didn't she? He stayed behind too.

"Have you come to show off your magnificent riding skills?" Lea asked with distaste, annoyance flaring up at the memory of him laughing at her lack of riding knowledge. The horse stomped a foot impatiently as Nick chuckled and patted the horse's neck gently.

"I was just on my way to go for a long ride." He ignored her question. When she didn't comment or reply, he went on in a friendly tone, "You can come along if you want."

Lea stiffened at this, so sure that he was just saying this so she would have to admit that she hadn't the skill or knowledge to ride anywhere. He was trying to get her to admit her inability so she would feel less then he.

"I don't need someone criticizing me every moment of a 'long ride'" she stated with displeasure, not mentioning the fact that she probably couldn't even mount without making a fool of herself.

Nick surprised her by rolling his eyes and lowering his hand to her with his palm up. She couldn't help but look at him in complete confusion, not sure what it was he wanted.

"Ride with me." He shrugged nonchalantly. Lea could feel his eyes boring into her, waiting for her to say something nasty and turn and walk away-which is the first response that came to mind.

Stunning both herself and him-although his expression didn't show it-Lea hesitatingly gripped his hand and allowed him to help her up behind him. She hadn't expected him to assist her with such ease, but the thought only struck her for a moment.

Nick waited a moment for some reason unknown to Lea before he turned his head to speak over his shoulder to her, "You're going to want to hold on."

Lea was momentarily embarrassed when she realized he expected her to wrap her arms around him to stay steady. She knew her answer instantly. There was no way she would be humiliated like that.

"You wish." She scoffed.

"Suit yourself…" Nick commented in amusement before ordering the horse to walking. Just as Nick expected and Lea didn't, the movement caused her to nearly fall off but she swallowed a scream and caught her balance.

"You could have warned me." Lea mumbled with pink cheeks, as she tightened her grip on him. Her right arm was wrapped tightly around him, her hand gripping the front of his shirt while her left clung desperately to his upper left arm.

Apparently having heard her comment, she felt him chuckled slightly and just knew he was grinning even though she couldn't see his face, but the back of his curly haired head.

Neither of them spoke as they rode, Nick allowing the horse to pick up speed once they were out of camp. Lea let her mind wander as she clung tightly to Nick, not loosening her grip or changing her position of holding onto him. As much as she hated the thought, she was immensely afraid she would fall but also didn't want to draw attention to the extremely close quarters they were in.

It seemed like forever that they rode, further and further from the buildings but Lea was surprised to find that she was enjoying herself despite her nervousness and embarrassed-ness.

Finally the horse slowed at the top of a small hill quite a ways from where they had started. Lea looked around at the scenery, and couldn't help but smile at the beautiful rolling hills and gorgeous landscape.

When they came to a stop, Lea expected them to dismount but instead they just sat and it was a moment before she realized that Nick was absorbing the scenery as well. She could feel him relax and nearly jumped when he peeled her balled up fist from his shirt before smoothing the material against his chest.

"There's nothing to be scared about." He said soothingly, placing her hand on his hip and tossing a smile over his shoulder, "You're not going to fall off."

"You don't know that." she snapped, feeling quite childish and unable to meet his eyes. Somehow, Lea knew he was smiling again and wondered if he ever scowled or glared.

But he remained silent as he peeled her other hand away from the awkward grip she had on his arm and placed her hand on his other hip. Lea only hoped she didn't look as stupid as she was feeling at the moment. No one had ever made her feel more foolish.

"Okay, I'm going to start going again-don't freak out again." He warned her briefly, and she opened her mouth to insist she would do no such thing and never had-but instead she snapped her mouth shut as the horse began trotting and her stomach did a summersault at the sudden movement.

Lea didn't obey his warning, though and panicked inwardly as they picked up speed. It was impossible to keep from wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and clenching her jaw together in silent worry.

They reached the stables just after sunset, and Lea realized just how much time they had spent out riding. Nick left the tired horse to be cared for by one of the adults before wandering off toward the main building-presumably for dinner. Lea followed silently and neither of them spoke as they got their food and sat alone at a table.

Despite the fact that she felt like a little lost puppy following him around, Lea couldn't help but feel drawn toward his upbeat personality. He was practically her opposite, but maybe that was the kind of friend she needed.

"Tell me about yourself." Nick suggested, his gaze seeming to pierce into her as she sat across from him. She glared, but obeyed not knowing what to say.

"I'm independent, my dad and I hate each other, I get into a lot of fights, and I don't trust anyone." She shrugged simply before taking a bite of her food and not bothering to watch his reaction to her statement.

"I'm close to my family." Nick said shortly.

"That's all I get?" Lea raised an eyebrow and pointed at him with her fork, "You should tell me three more things so we're equal."

"Fine…I'm in a band with two of my brothers, have diabetes-"

"You're in a band?" Lea interrupted him with a doubtful tone, but he only nodded in response, "You have two brothers?"

"Three."

"But you said-" she began, wondering if he had been lying after all-because as she informed him, she really didn't trust anyone.

"You shouldn't assume things." He commented with a half smile, "I'm in a band with my two older brothers, but I have a little brother too."

"I don't have any siblings." Lea stated.

"And you've never ridden a horse before you came here." Nick pointed out the random fact, "Am I right?"

"I don't like being made fun of." Lea said in a low tone as she gritted her teeth.

"It was just a question."

**I hate replacing Jonas with Lucas. Ick.**

**Reviews are loved! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry about the mess up of reposting chapter 4!!! Lol! And thanks for making me aware,** WickedBtchOfTheNorth, **this chapter is dedicated to you! Please review, all!**

Chapter 5

Two weeks later and Lea still felt miserable and irritable all the time. She saw Nick every now and then but mostly at meal times when they'd sit at the usual table and talk about eachother. Other then that, she tried to keep herself shut in her bedroom away from the world.

One of the reasons she was stunned when someone knocked on her bedroom door after dark one night. Lea turned her Ipod off and opened the door to reveal Nick smiling-as usual.

"What do you want?" she asked, not meaning for it to sound as rude as it did.

"Wanna grab a couple horses and take a ride?" Nick got right to the point, and something about the way he looked so excited over something so small made Lea agree and follow him to the stable where he saddled one horse and grabbed a second saddle.

"Whoa, I am not riding by myself." Lea spoke up firmly, making him turn to face her slowly with confusion.

"I think you'd do fine." He encouraged her, "It's not hard once you get the hang of it."

"It's dark outside and I won't know where I'm going." Lea pointed out, annoyed when Nick smiled and put the saddle back in its place.

"Lea. Your horse could always follow me." He stated this as though it should have been obvious, "You're allowed to admit that you're just scared. It's fine."

"I'm not scared of riding a dumb animal." She scoffed, jumping down from the barrel she had been sitting on.

"Then what's the problem?" Nick asked amusedly, "You just want to be close to me again?" Lea bit her tongue in anger at his teasing words. How dare he imply such a thing!

"You know that's not it." Lea snapped in reply instantly.

"So you're scared?" he tried again, "Or afraid you'll fall which is pretty much the same thing."

"I'm not going to stand here and have you insult me all night-either we ride or not." Lea said curtly, silently satisfied when Nick mounted his usual black horse and looked at her expectantly.

"You coming or not?"

Lea almost let the word "not" escape her, but couldn't seem to manage to turn down this invitation. She wanted to escape the world and riding a horse through the night sounded like the perfect solution.

She took his offered hand, ignoring the pleasant feeling of his skin against hers as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Lea hated being so close against someone but figured it was better then riding alone. She still couldn't get the blush to leave her cheeks though.

Only moments later they were riding through the night, and Lea could only hold on and hope that they wouldn't get lost or thrown off. Yet at the same time the feeling of riding in the cool night was exhilarating. Just as she was beginning to get used to the swift trot they were riding at, they picked up speed and were going faster then Lea had ever ridden before. And yes, she was scared.

"Are you crazy?" Lea demanded when Nick had brought the horse to stop on top of the same hill as their other ride. He only laughed, which strangely made her relax again-she fought against it though, keeping her annoyance at him alive, "You should have warned me!"

With that, Lea slid off the horse, landed surprisingly gracefully and walked a few feet away from horse and rider hugging herself tightly. Being afraid wasn't a feeling she was used to, and she didn't take kindly to it at all.

"Lea, I didn't know it was such a big deal." Nick commented, and he could be heard dismounting also. She could hear his footsteps and then sense his presence behind her but only ignored him as she starred at the stars in the clear night sky.

"Are you mad at me?" she heard him ask softly, sounding a little guilty-which was definitely a new tone for him to use with her.

"Yes." She snapped, "You should be more careful."

"I didn't do anything stupid." Nick pointed out, "Speed isn't necessarily dangerous."

"That _was_ dumb. Maybe I should have brought my own horse-I'd probably be better off after seeing the way you ride!" Lea spun to face him with narrowed eyes, "Even if I can't ride well, I'm sure I could do better then you."

"You sure about that?" Nick sounded humored, which only added fuel to her anger at him.

"It wouldn't be hard to do." She commented sharply, shoving past him and more then ready to be back in her room-safe from falling off horses and being scared by Nick's riding.

"Well, then go right on ahead." Nick motioned with his hand for her to mount the horse in front of him. She froze next to the animal, completely caught off guard by his words. He didn't take any notice though and climbed up, offering his hand as usual.

"Fine." Lea stated with finality, ignoring the physical contact as he helped her into the saddle in front of him. Now what had she gotten herself into? She didn't know what she was doing!

"Take the reins." She felt Nick speak softly into her ear, his breath tickling her. Lea snatched the reins in her small hands, feeling awkward and out of place as he corrected the way she held the reins.

"Nick…I…" Lea started to say she had changed her mind, but Nick didn't even seem to hear.

"Let me show you." He chuckled, and took the reins from her, "Just rest your arms on top of mine." Lea obeyed, relieved to hand the control back to him so it wasn't in her hands anymore.

He started the horse at a slow trot but Lea didn't even notice since she couldn't get her mind off the way his arms were around her. She couldn't hold on to him when she was in front and didn't like that fact at all. And it didn't help that she could feel him hover right behind her, occasionally leaning against her with the uneven ground.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Nick asked her softly as they were almost to the stable awhile later. Lea bit back a retort about having him touching her so much was disgusting. He didn't say anything more as he halted the horse in the stable and dismounted, offering her his hand as usual.

Lea looked at his hand blankly, not making any move to get off. "I hate horses." She snapped, unsure of what to say in the sudden silence. Annoyance flickered inside her when she saw a hint of a smile on Nick's face.

"Sure you do." He nodded, but Lea could tell he didn't believe her. At all. With an impatient huff, she took his warm hand and slid off the horse. Her landing wasn't as graceful as last time though and she stumbled and found her hands on Nick's chest for support.

She knew she looked like an idiot then.

For some reason, Lea found herself looking up into Nick's warm, brown eyes shyly. Shyly?! Swallowing slowly at the new feeling, she failed at keeping the pink from tinting her cheeks.

"Sorry." She muttered, pushing away and blushing deeper at his soft smile. At least he didn't comment as he began to care for the horse. Lea watched him in silence, not yet ready to return to her secluded room for the night.

Lea folded her arms tightly against herself and contemplated the new feeling of being insecure and unsure. It wasn't a feeling she was used to or particularly liked. The feeling would go away in the morning, she assured herself.

"Ready to get back?" Nick turned to her when he finished, and Lea simply nodded, following him from the stable into the darkness outside. The stars seemed extra bright as a cloud covered the moon momentarily.

Back in front of her bedroom, Lea struggled to find words. She wasn't sure if she should be polite and civil or her usual sharp, conceited self. Nick spoke first though, as if sensing her confusion.

"Maybe we can ride again tomorrow." He commented, "And maybe you can ride on your own horse."

"I doubt that." Lea stated, not putting enough sharpness into her tone to sound as nasty as usual.

"Why don't you just admit that you're scared?" Nick inquired with a half smile, "It's pretty obvious anyways."

"Because I'm not." Lea insisted, narrowing her eyes at him a moment. Neither of them moved and she shifted her weight uncomfortably before looking him in the eyes again.

She didn't want to ride by herself- she didn't know how well enough. At least, that's the reason she told herself was the truth. Lea knew that if she stopped lying to herself, she would realize there was more to it than that- and it had something to do with being so close to Nick.

"Good night." He spoke after a moment, breaking her from her embarrassing thoughts as she said good night also, thankful when he walked down the hall away from her since she could feel her face getting warm again.

**Reviews are loved! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know how long it's been since I updated, but here's chapter six! I really like this one, and hope you all do too-let me know with a review!**

Chapter 6

The two went riding together a lot the next couple of weeks. There wasn't a whole lot of talking, which Lea thought was strange, but she enjoyed it a lot. Something about riding off and away from everyone-except Nick-was peaceful to her.

"You ready to ride on your own?" Nick's words snapped Lea out of her thoughts as he looked at her with raised eyebrows, resting his hand on a second saddle next to him. Their usual black horse was already prepared for the ride. Her eyes wandered to the ready horse, to Nick's questioning expression, and landed on his hand on the saddle.

No way.

"I don't want to." Lea shrugged nonchalantly, pretending that she wasn't scared of riding. She knew he knew that she really was, but pushed the thought away. Of course he didn't really know. She wasn't scared of riding anyways!

Nick sighed and let his hand slide from the saddle as he looked at her with that all too familiar piercing gaze that still always made her uncomfortable. "Lea, you have to sometime…"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, but stopped short at his hand on her shoulder. Lea met his eyes with no problem, but had trouble holding their gaze. Why was he the only one who made her feel insecure? She wasn't used to it.

"It's okay to be scared." Nick stated with a small smile, but went on when she opened her mouth to protest, "It's not okay to lie about it."

"Just leave me alone, Nick." Lea snapped, jerking away from his touch with a glare. He didn't look fazed in the least-another thing that she wasn't used to. For a moment they just stood looking at each other- Lea with her sharp glare, and Nick with his thoughtful expression.

"Can we just go already?" she sighed in impatience, breaking the silence that was gradually making her more and more uncomfortable. Lea saw a hint of a smile on his face at that, and shook her head. Nick sure seemed to smile a lot.

After another moment, he shrugged and mounted the horse and offered her his hand to pull her up behind him. Lea bit her lip and begged herself not to blush at least until he couldn't see her face anymore. They rode off after she wrapped her arms around Nick's waist.

The sun was shining as brightly and cheerfully as ever as they rode, and Lea was grateful they weren't going faster. She let her mind wander as they trotted along until they came to a stop at the top of a hill. It was useless to pretend not to notice the beautiful scenery.

Lea wordlessly slid from the horse, silently thanking Nick for keeping a firm grip on her arm as she did so, assuring her she wouldn't fall over. The wind blew her hair into her face and she swept it up with her hand to hold it out of the way as she took in their surroundings.

"I can't get over how beautiful it is here." Nick commented softly from behind her but Lea didn't smile as she felt like she should. Rarely did she smile. When she turned to say something to him, she saw in amusement that he was laying in the long grass with closed eyes and a peaceful smile.

The horse was a ways off grazing lazily, being trained not to go far. For a moment, Lea couldn't help but just watch Nick silently, noting the way the sun made his dark hair look browner than usual and the way his sleeves were rolled to his elbows as if to absorb as much warmth from the sun as possible.

"Nick?" Lea sighed, seating herself next to him Indian style. He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to face her, waiting for her to go on. Picking a piece of grass, she twisted it around in her hands as she thought, "Why do you smile so much?"

Nick laughed, and Lea half smiled at the sound. She loved the sound of his laugh. The sound was carefree and cheerful, as though there was no darkness in the world and everything would always be alright. She wiped the half smile from her face and waited.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his face breaking into yet another gorgeous grin at her strange question.

Lea sighed, twisting the grass around furiously, her thoughts churning and she noticed the sun burning against her arms. Her hair was being tame at the moment, only a few strands blowing into her face.

"It's like you always find a reason to smile." She contemplated, more thinking out loud to herself then explaining what she meant, "When you smile, it makes me wonder why you're so happy all the time."

"It's kind of strange that you think so." Nick spoke after a moment, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement, "I've always heard people say that I don't smile. Or don't smile a real smile very often."

"Oh." Lea's eyebrows furrowed, "Maybe it's just me." They fell into another silence and Lea figured that would be the end of their conversation for the day. It wasn't often they spoke that much even-and it especially wasn't usually her that started the conversations.

"Why do you frown so much?" Nick asked softly, and for a moment Lea thought he was making fun of her question. When she began to look at him with a glare, though, she noticed how serious his expression was.

"Because it's easier than smiling." Lea stated honestly, letting her eyes fall from their gaze. She wasn't going to open up herself to him, but instead lay in the grass next to him-being sure to leave a small space between them.

Nick wasn't letting it go at that, though and rolled onto his side and propped his head with his elbow to look at her. She ignored his gaze, focusing on starring at the fluffy cloud above them.

"Only if you want it to be." He commented, "You never look happy though. Always angry. Why don't you look for a reason to smile?"

"There's no reason." Lea scoffed, not meeting his eyes "Stop being so naïve."

"I'm not." Nick replied strongly, "You just refuse to see the bright things in life. You're so focused on the bad things that it even shows in your facial expression."

"I'll smile," Lea began, finally meeting his eyes, "if you can give me one good reason why I should." Nick grinned and she had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes, even though she loved his cheerfulness all the time.

"I can give you several." Nick stated, "It's a beautiful day, you're free to be out here and do nothing, you're alive and healthy…There's so much to be thankful for. Don't take it all for granted."

Lea narrowed her eyes in thought a moment before speaking, "I like rainy days, I'm stuck in this stupid place to do nothing, and who the heck cares if I'm alive?" she snapped.

"You." Nick chuckled.

"Not always." Lea spoke softly, unable to keep the sadness from her tone or ignore the pity she could see in Nick's eyes. Why did she just say that?

"Me." He whispered.

"I don't see why." Lea blurted out, panicking inwardly at her sudden mood change. She couldn't seem to put any bitterness in her words, but instead she was sounding weak and hurt.

"Because you're pretty, lively, and despite the fact that you pretend to hate my guts, you're my friend and I cherish that." Nick stated in a low tone, the smile fading from his face slightly.

Lea actually laughed at his comment, unable to suppress her amusement at his words. It surprised her when Nick frowned. He never frowned. A breeze blew by as she looked up at his face, waiting for him to say what was obviously on his mind.

"You find that funny?" he asked in confusion and she nodded with a small smile, "What part?"

"I have to say all of it-except maybe the lively part."

"Why the rest?"

"Cherish?" Lea chuckled again, "You can't fool me, Jonas. I know you think I'm annoying. I'm used to it, so don't bother pretending otherwise."

"I'm not trying to fool you." Nick's forehead wrinkled, "I'm telling you the truth."

"I'm your friend?" Lea stated in a tone that clearly said she didn't believe him but he nodded anyways, "Right…"

"Just because you don't like anyone-or pretend not to- doesn't mean others can't like you." Nick stated firmly, "Or just because you expect people to dislike you, doesn't mean they do."

"Are you saying that we're actually, really… friends?" Lea spoke softly, trying to keep the timidness from her tone. Lea could tell she was unsuccessful by the way Nick's expression softened.

"Yes." He nodded firmly.

"Even though I treat you…the way I do?" Lea gave up on trying not to sound hopeful at actually having a friend.

"Yes." Nick repeated himself, a smile playing at his lips at her sounding like a normal person, and not her usual hateful self.

"Wow…I don't know what to say." She sighed, managing a small smile for once. Nick's smile only grew at her words, making her laugh lightly and love the feeling. At this, he too began laughing and soon Lea found herself gasping for air. She wondered if she had gone insane or hysterical.

There was silence between them again and Lea couldn't seem to get rid of the smile on her face now. Nick was apparently rubbing off on her, and she took a deep breath to smell the wonderful nature scents.

He was watching her still, and Lea met his eyes, unsure on how exactly she should thank him for his friendship. Instead of finding words, Lea found herself reaching up to rest a hand on Nick's hand that he was propping his head on.

The smile fell from his face, and at that Lea's did too. Had she done something wrong? His expression had changed but there was something in his eyes saying he was just as happy as when he was grinning.

"What's wrong?" Lea breathed, pulling her hand away when he lifted his head and supported himself with his arms. He was looking at her intently and it was making her increasingly uncomfortable.

By the time she realized what had come over him, Nick was already close at her side and Lea found herself staring at his perfect lips as he leaned closer down to her. She had to be dreaming.

His fingertips brushed against her cheek and Lea couldn't help but close her eyes a moment at the touch that made her heart race. Soon, she was resting her hand on his shoulder before reaching to slide her fingers into his soft, warm curls.

Lea could feel each of his shallow, nervous breathes on her face as he came even closer, the intensity in his eyes easily making her blush. Her own breathing sped up as Nick rested his forehead on hers a moment before lowering his lips to hers.

"Crap, Nick, get off." Lea found herself snapping at literally the last millisecond, shoving roughly against his hot chest so that she could sit up. A deep breath helped her to calm down before she turned to look at Nick. He was partially sitting up, watching her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

Lea couldn't believe the hurt she saw in his expression.

The words faltered before she spoke up, "Fooled you, Jonas, didn't I?" The smirk on her face came automatically as the words had, "Let's get back, I'm bored."

Nick's gaze fell for a moment and Lea bit her tongue as she stood up. There was just no way could that have almost happened. She didn't feel like that for guys. She couldn't trust him.

"Lea…" she heard him whisper from behind her as she waited for him to mount. Half of her was silently screaming for him to go on, but instead he stepped in front of her and got into the saddle before helping her up without meeting her eyes.

The ride back was in tense silence and Lea stared at the back of Nick's sweaty neck, wanting more than anything else in the world to bury her face into his back.

**Dun dun duuunnn!!!! Reviews are loved! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm updating fairly soon!...I think. It hasn't been that long, has it? I don't think so… Lol! Well, anyways here's chapter 7 and it's got some action in it… Please review and let me know what you think-the more reviews, the sooner I update!**

Chapter 7

It was just after dusk and Lea was seated on the corral fence, thinking deeply to herself. People and horses passed her unnoticed as she focused on her thoughts, wondering where Nick had been the last few days.

It was strange not seeing him at some point during the day, but she tried to push the feeling away. He was avoiding her, she was sure. After all, the other day she had been just plain cruel to treat him like that.

"No one talks to her usually. She's just rude and emo all the time." Lea heard a guy say as him and a friend walked by behind her. Feeling her skin tingle at the words, she scowled before turning to look at the speaker. Of course he was talking about her. She was the only one at the stupid ranch who could be labeled as "rude and emo all the time".

"You better watch your mouth, blondie." Lea snapped sharply, easily catching his eye with her hard gaze. He held his hands up in mock surrender before laughing and rolling his eyes and turning to walk off.

Lea jumped swiftly down from her seat, stalking over to him and tapping him on the shoulder. The stranger turned and his eyes widened momentarily, apparently not expecting her to come over to him. His mouth twisted into a smirk, though, and he whipped his long bangs from his face.

"I'm serious." Lea spat at him, feeling the adrenaline from the anger he had caused her. It wouldn't have bothered her so much if she hadn't already been in a foul mood. Besides, she was itching for a fight or at least a heated argument.

"And I'm scared." He stated sarcastically, the smirk still plain on his face. Lea wanted to punch it off.

"You don't know what you're messing with, so don't go talking about me like that." Lea warned in a threatening tone, and she was sure she saw a flash of uncertainty in his eyes for a split second.

"Yeah, whatever." He scoffed, taking in her small height.

"Ever gotten into a fistfight?" Lea raised an eyebrow with her own smirk, to which the blond guy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm proud to say that I haven't." he shook his head.

"Then back off." She crossed her arms over her chest with a glare, "because I'd hate you to be out for the count after my first punch."

"Are you threatening me?" The guy snapped, finally getting annoyed with the girl in front of him. His friend seemed to remain silent, watching in interest.

"You bet I am."

"I don't hit girls." The blond said cockily.

"Maybe you should reconsider, because it's hard to defend yourself when you aren't fighting back." Lea retorted. Yes, she was all words, and no fight-but only for the moment.

"You wouldn't dare to start a fight here-not with all these people around. I'm sure there's an adult somewhere nearby." He replied reasonably.

"I wouldn't dare?" Lea raised both eyebrows in amusement, "You don't know me well. Obviously."

"Will you just get outta my face already?" he snapped, turning to walk away but Lea blocked his path.

"Then stop talking about me behind my back." Lea demanded, infuriated when he shoved her aside to walk past her.

Immediately she reacted by punching him square in the jaw. Pain exploded in her knuckles, but Lea ignored it with ease. No pain, no gain. Besides, she'd been through much worse pain before and she was only getting started.

"You hit me!" the guy yelled, testing his jaw before shoving her roughly, "Just back off. Stop picking a fight."

"Fine. Since you're obviously not man enough to take it." Lea stated nonchalantly, pretending to examine her nails in the process. Apparently this statement sent him over the edge as he swung his fist in her direction, but she ducked.

Lea never thought of herself as a professional fighter or anything. She didn't know karate or any martial arts, but she'd definitely been in street fights. Simply by experience had she become a decent fighter, and proud of it.

"I thought you didn't hit girls?" Lea spoke innocently, seeing him getting angrier and angrier. A shame he was lame at fighting and inexperienced. His only response was a nasty look, curse word, and another failed punch.

"Guess you weren't lying when you said you'd never fought before. It shows." She spoke up to encourage his anger. With that said she struck again, hitting him harder than before and ignoring the fire in her fist at the impact.

There was a crowd gathering around them, and Lea wondered why no one tried to help him. Typically, the fight was interesting and rare entertainment and even the goody two shoes were probably interested.

"C'mon, dude, hit me already." Lea sighed impatiently, "We can't call this a fight if only one side is fighting." He instantly aimed a strike to her head, but she dodged it, only to find him strike with his other hand and finally make contact-with her stomach.

For a moment, Lea felt herself go weak but forced herself to regain strength and push away the urge to be sick. They were only getting started and the crowd was still growing. Did no one care to tell on her? Oh, well.

"Nice one, blondie, but I'm still standing." Lea spoke when she managed to get air into her lungs again, "You can't even knock a girl down." The people around them seemed to all murmur amongst themselves, possibly deciding whether it was bad enough to go tell on the two or maybe people were guessing who would the loser.

Lea swung a kick at him but he dodged it, only to lose his footing and fall to the ground. She took her chance and kicked his side before giving him a blow to the face. He tripped her up afterward, ignoring the blood on his face and giving her a retaliating punch-this time in her face.

The pain was overwhelming at first, and Lea could see the world fade for a moment before she kicked him off, attempting to catch her breath. This guy was bigger than her, but she'd fought worse. Adrenalin enabled her to make it to her feet again, spitting blood out before smirking at the blond guy.

"Give up yet?" he asked, his own blood wiped away on his shirt.

"Talking to yourself, I see." Lea chuckled, "At least I assume, since you should know not to bother asking me that question."

Lea managed to kick him in the stomach and dodge his next punch, but he tripped her up which threw her out of balance and he took his chance to swing at her head again. Instead, he had managed to hit her collar bone, which was amazingly painful but she still stood.

"Well, well, getting better, aren't we?" Lea commented, panting but smirking at him before glancing around at the crowd, "But blondie has still failed to beat a girl." She said cheerfully.

Lea was ready for his blow that time and beat him to it and added a strong kick for good measure, bringing him to the ground yet again. He glared up at her, and she punched him in the face before feeling a tight grip on her arm.

She went cold for a split second, Nick's disappointed face flashing in her mind as she turned to face who had grabbed her. Inwardly, she sighed in relief at the unfamiliar face before her, but began to worry when he didn't say anything.

"That's my friend." He stated coldly.

"A wimp." She stuck her chin out arrogantly, "But even you can see that." Lea gestured to where the blond still remained on the ground, catching his breath and not bothering to get up when his friend showed up.

"Let's see if you can take two at a time." He threatened her, and she smirked.

"I've taken more than that." she shot back at him, twisting her arm just right to make him release her only to turn around and come chest to chest with someone. Lea wondered if the fight was worth it. It sure had her adrenaline pumping-she loved that feeling!

But wasn't it a useless fight?

Lea only stood staring in his eyes and breathing heavily, beginning to feel guilty now that she saw the disappointment and anger in Nick's eyes. He stood much too close to her for comfort and she shifted her weight.

"Lea, what are you doing?" Nick sighed, his tone full of disappointment in her and she almost wanted to break into tears at that moment, but "blondie" came out of nowhere, punching her stomach- plainly wanting the last hit in the fight.

"Hey!" Nick shouted, shoving the guy away, "She's done fighting! Leave her alone-it's over." Lea felt him pull her to his side and lead her away, ignoring the angry stares of the two guys and the remarks of the crowd.

The crowd was plainly happy that "blondie" had gotten in the last punch and Lea wasn't surprised. She wasn't like the others- a goody two shoes or anything. It was normal for her to be a one man show.

Lea was used to being up against the world alone.

**Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Lol. First time I've ever written a fighting scene…found out how fun it was! **

**Reviews are always appreciated and loved!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here it is! Chapter 8! Let's see what Nick has to say about Lea's fighting…**

Chapter 8

Lea remained silent as Nick led her into the large building and pushed her into his room a bit rougher than she had ever expected him to be. There was an apology at the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed carefully.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She admitted weakly, the last blow to her stomach now taking its toll. But she didn't miss it-that pitying look in Nick's eyes at her words before he led her to the bathroom.

Why didn't he just point out the bathroom to her? It was humiliating enough that he had interrupted a good fight. He could just leave her alone to suffer the consequences. Lea wanted to shove him out of the bathroom, but instead only kneeled in front of the toilet, pretending he wasn't holding her hair for her as she gave up her lunch.

Silently, Lea washed her hands and looked at her reflection hesitantly, knowing he would be there behind her. Taking a deep breath, she quickly took in her pale skin, and the traces of blood she still had on her face. She'd forgotten about the pain, but now it was hurting more then ever.

"Go sit on the bed." Nick ordered her, and she watched his reflection as he spoke, noting how his lips became a tight line when he finished. Where was the familiar smile? She obeyed without question, knowing now that Nick Jonas wasn't all smiles and sweetness.

He came out of the bathroom a moment later with a wet wash cloth, wiping the blood off of her chin. Lea felt like a kid again, like when her mother used to clean off her cuts or scrapes-except her mother never had that expression on her face.

"Nick, I-" Lea began but he met her eyes at her words and she didn't go on. He cleaned the blood off of her collar bone-she hadn't even realized it was bleeding. The silence seemed to make it harder to breath.

"Is there anymore blood?" Nick spoke softly, his tone still not normal or pitying. Lea knew he was still disappointed in her, but only shook her head. There wasn't much she could really say to make it any better.

He sighed and set the cloth down before meeting her eyes again, shaking his head slightly. Lea bit her lip and opened her mouth to speak, but jumped instead when she felt his hand press gently on her stomach.

"How bad does it hurt?" Nick asked patiently, and Lea watched his lips as he spoke, memorizing how they looked as he said the words to her. Forcing her eyes back to his face and hoping he didn't notice what she had just been focused on, Lea shook her head slowly.

"Are you lying?" he raised his eyebrows, making Lea think again about her reply. In truth, she ached all over, but she'd felt worse, seen worse, and been in much worse condition. After all, she was out of the bathroom already. She could remember times when she was so beaten up…

There was no sound as they both waited for an answer. Lea didn't know what to say, not knowing how exactly to tell him "how bad". At least she wasn't crying-but that practically never happened.

"Can I see, then?" Nick sighed unhappily at her silence, making Lea's cheeks heat up. No, no, no. That was not something a guy should ask her- it was wrong.

_He just wants to see how bad it is._

Her brow furrowed as she argued with herself, and Nick apparently realized his mistake, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask that." he said in a serious tone, but Lea noticed his pink cheeks. He was so innocent.

Lea lifted her shirt a ways, revealing the abused area and wincing at the damage that had been done. Yes, she'd seen worse, but it was still hard to keep from reacting to the sight of the injury.

"It looks bad, doesn't it?" she sighed, enjoying the cool air conditioned air on the quickly forming bruise. Nick nodded before looking at her face and sighing.

"Do you have to fight?" he blurted out suddenly, a glare on his face. She'd never seen him glare before. The day was full of strange events. Lea closed her eyes and let out a breath to keep herself from blowing up at him. No one ever understood.

"It doesn't matter." Lea said briskly, letting her shirt fall into place again and unable to meet his eyes. Nick's smooth fingers slid around her wrist and she failed at staring at nothing but met his eyes hesitantly.

"Yes." He stated firmly, "It does."

"Then, yes." Lea snapped, "I do."

"But why?" Nick asked impatiently, "Nothing comes of it!"

"I like to." Lea said shortly, not knowing why she liked fighting, and why she felt she needed to. But, she liked the adrenaline rush it gave her.

"I hate to see you go that low." Nick stated flatly.

"Then don't look." Lea spat at him, annoyed that yet another person didn't understand her. She yanked her wrist away from his grip and stood up, but only to lean against the wall at her lightheadedness. The consequences from the fight were always the worst part.

"Be careful." Nick breathed in her ear, suddenly behind her with his hands on her arms. She shivered at his touch and frowned. Nick mixed everything up. He took her life and made it a milkshake and now she just didn't know anything anymore. He made her question her fighting and feel guilty about it.

"You're my complete opposite, Nick." Lea sighed, "I'm a bad influence on you, so maybe we should just leave each other alone."

"What're you talking about?" he asked her softly, but she didn't turn to meet his eyes. His grips on her arms tightened as if challenging her to go on saying what he suspected she was saying.

A long silence went by as she thought carefully, but soon she broke the quiet with her simple words, "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"So, what-you expect me just start acting like I don't know you?" he sounded amused and Lea figured he was smiling yet again, "And that's not true, anyways."

"But I'm loud and…violent and don't care about breaking rules!" Lea tried to explain frustrated, "And you're just gentle and do what's right and follow all the rules…and just…I don't know-like perfect or something!"

"I'm far from perfect." Nick said immediately, sounding completely serious now.

"You just say that because you're humble." Lea waved her hand in the air, listening to his breathing behind her, "That's how perfect you are."

"Stop saying that." he demanded firmly.

"But-"

"Stop." Nick interrupted her, turning her carefully to face him. He eyed the cut on her collar bone before turning his gaze to her eyes, "I'm not perfect."

"I don't see where you go wrong." Lea insisted, not knowing what the purpose of this conversation really was. He smiled slightly, making Lea nearly shake her head at his constant cheer.

"Don't you?" he raised an eyebrow, making Lea smile ever so slightly at his cute expression of mischief, "Meet me in the stable at midnight, okay?"

"But curfew is ten!" Lea stated, her eyes widening and Nick smirked, "Oh. You don't have to do this just to be un-perfect." She frowned.

"Just meet me there." He chuckled.

"Alright…" Lea agreed uncertainly. Normally she wouldn't give it a second thought, because she honestly didn't care what the consequences would be. She just didn't want to get Nick into trouble was all.

The thought struck her as odd. Since when did she care?

Nick leaned down to kiss her cheek, his warm breath sliding across her skin as he spoke next to her ear, "Don't worry so much."

"I won't." Lea said honestly, unable to keep her worry while he stood so close and kissed her cheek.

**I'd love to know what you think about this chapter, so review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! My apologies! I had one reviewer saying that it seemed Nick's deep disappointed in Lea seemed to show just how much she cared for her already. Thank you! You got my point exactly!**

**I will be going to Florida on Friday, so will not be able to update for a few days. I'm sorry-I really wanted to give you two updates in a week…But as soon as I get back, chapter ten is all yours!**

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

"Let's go."

Lea obeyed, gripping Nick's arm tightly as he pulled her up into the saddle behind him. She just never got used to his touch she realized when she blushed at the contact. The night would be perfect it seemed as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

They rode fast, and Lea couldn't keep the fear from filling her as she squeezed Nick tightly but kept her eyes wide open, watching the stars above them. It took awhile before she was able to relax and rest her chin on his shoulder with a smile to herself. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind.

Eventually they came to a stop, but Lea didn't want to move from her spot, quite enjoying the closeness to Nick. It was a little chilly out anyways and his body heat helped her to stay warm.

"Come on." Nick said briskly as he shrugged his shoulder under her chin to make her sit up. With an inaudible sigh of disappointment, Lea slid off with his help and waited until he had dismounted also before walking slowly through the long grass.

Lea smiled to herself and kicked off her shoes and socks before taking a few tentative steps through the dewy grass. The night smelled like pine, dew, and fresh country air. The stars twinkled brightly above and the moon was bright and beautiful.

"Come on, Nick." She said softly, lightly kicking the side of his shoe with her bare foot and he laughed. Lea grinned at the sound. It would never get old. But he did as she suggested and soon they were both barefoot and running through the damp grass quickly.

"You'll never catch me!" Lea yelled over her shoulder laughingly, knowing that was a weak lie and quickly hearing him right behind her. It didn't last long before he was right beside her and she was unable to run any faster.

"Time for a break!" Nick yelled and without warning jumped at her, wrapping his arms around her waist as they both tumbled to the ground, laughing at their silliness. Lea grinned at Nick on top of her and noticed how the long grass around them seemed to make her feel like she was in a nest.

"I never knew how much fun outside could be." She laughed, "I haven't run that hard since…well, it's been awhile." Lea kept her smile on, not voicing the fact that the last time she ran that hard was after a fight. It had gotten dirty and rough and she had, strangely enough, wisely decided she was outnumbered.

"I didn't know I could run that much." Nick laughed, rolling to lay beside her as they both panted and smiled at each other. It was quiet except for the sound of their breaths slowing down and the breeze blowing peacefully through the grass.

"See, Lea, I'm not perfect…" Nick spoke quietly a few moments later, starring up at the stars as she was. Lea tilted her head back to look at him with a small smile, still thinking he wasn't much less then perfect.

She rolled on her side as she spoke, "Still seem pretty close to it, though." Lea watched as he turned to face her, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I'm no angel." He whispered.

"Close enough." Lea breathed, unable to believe her own persistence at the subject, despite how uncomfortable it was making her. She couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach at his intense staring at her.

Nick simply sighed and shook his head, but Lea didn't miss the hint of a smile as she slid her arm up to rest on his chest, watching his expression carefully for any sign. If he so much as looked confused or annoyed, Lea swore she'd pull away and say something sharp to cover it up.

"You're something else, you know that?" Nick smiled at her, giving her a warm feeling as she smiled softly, taking his words as a compliment.

"You say the nicest things about me…" Lea whispered, biting her lip in uncertainty, "I've never had anyone say anything nice about me before."

Nick didn't comment or respond except to reach up and caress her cheek with a solemn expression. Lea felt her stomach do summersaults and couldn't help but grip his shirt tightly in her hand at the nervousness she felt when his thumb stroked her cheek softly.

Lea sighed contentedly, never feeling happier, and rested her head on Nick's chest. Apparently, there was something between them, and it wasn't just her feeling it after all. It was unreal. Her? Lea couldn't believe that she of all people had feelings for someone.

Pushing the swirling thoughts and mixed emotions away, Lea inhaled deeply to take in the scent of nature and Nick. Things couldn't get any better and she wished the night would be endless.

**Aw, so sweet! Lol**

**So…sweet enough for a review? Surely this has earned a thought? A small one? Anyone?... I've already lost one reader-I'd prefer not to lose anymore!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I made it and am back to give you chapter ten! Sorry the last chapter was a little short, but sometimes it works out better that way. This chapter is a decent length, so please review!**

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10

It seemed like forever that they laid there and Lea even felt herself drift off into a light slumber, her arm around Nick's thin waist and her face nuzzled in his chest. It was the kind of light sleep where you could hear everything around you and were conscious of where you were.

"Lea." She heard Nick breathe her name, his arm moved away from being wrapped around her as he brushed her hair behind her ear, "We should get back."

"Right." Lea mumbled into his shirt with a sleepy sigh, "Let's go." But she didn't make any move as she inhaled deeply. It couldn't be over yet-it was too perfect. What if she woke up the next morning and it had all been a dream?

"C'mon, we really do need to get back." Nick chuckled, and Lea smiled at the sound and feel of it. She unwillingly lifted her head to look at his face, the smile dropping from her expression at how close their lips were. It would be so easy to lean down and…

"Did you fall sleep?" he whispered with a small smile, and Lea found herself unable to tear her gaze from his lips. She was sure she looked like a lovesick fool now, and silently cursed herself for the weakness.

"Y-yes." Lea managed, swallowing slowly and almost gasping when his gazed flicked from her eyes to her lips and back. Still resting on his chest, she could feel his breathing coming more nervously suddenly.

"It's late." Nick sighed, breaking the silence and Lea closed her eyes a moment in disappointment but enjoying the feel of his warm breath on her face. He made her feel like a helpless girl with useless emotions that easily got the best of her.

She couldn't manage to form a reply, but stood up and brushed herself off, ignoring his intent gaze as he remained laying on the ground. If he would stop looking at her like that, it'd be easier to stop her pounding heart.

"C'mon, angel boy." Lea teased, offering him her hand to help him up. He laughed at the nickname and brushed himself off too before they headed to the grazing horse a little ways off. Neither of them spoke, but Lea felt his hand brushing continually, almost casually, against hers until they reached the black horse and mounted.

They rode at a brisk trot in silence, and Lea tried to calm her nerves down at the past few moments. No reason to get excited, she told herself, they were just friends- and that was all she could be. As if she knew the first thing about having feelings for someone. She didn't even care for her own father!

Lea smiled to herself, unable to think how strange it was that he rubbed off on her so easily. Nick was right, there was so much to be thankful for, and he may not know it, but he was at the top of her list right now.

Sighing happily, Lea tightened her grip around him and felt him tense a moment before relaxing at her touch. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, wanting to savor every moment of the ride back.

She didn't know how it happened, really. One moment Lea was the happiest girl on earth-or so it felt-and the next moment fear clutched her as the horse got spooked and reared. Things blacked out after that, but now consciousness was tugging at her, and she wasn't sure if she felt like responding to it.

Lea sat up slowly, the world spinning around her at the motion. Darkness was around them and it took her a moment to figure out what had happened. Nick. Trying to keep from panicking at the eerie silence, Lea urged her eyes to readjust to the darkness as she knelt.

Where was Nick? Was he alright?

She found him lying not far from where she had been, but he didn't move an inch. For a moment, all Lea could get herself to do was rest a hand on his chest, the steady rise and fall helping her to calm down more. He was still unconscious.

"Nick?" Lea's timid voice broke the dark silence, and she hated the tone she heard coming from her own mouth. Since when did she sound so desperate saying someone's name?  
She shook him gently, but he didn't respond and Lea began to feel cold with dread. Thoughts raced through her mind, and she wasn't sure if she should run back to find help-she hated the thought of leaving him alone for so long. The horse was no where in sight. Lea stroked his hair as she tried to decide what to do, but felt her heart nearly leap into her throat at the moist feeling in his curls.

"You're bleeding." Lea whispered in shock to the unconscious Nick, panic rising in her chest as she wiped the blood onto her jeans before feeling the wound again. It didn't seem to be rushing with blood, thankfully.

There was no doubt now, she had to get help. But he was bleeding- should she leave him alone out there? Lea bit down hard on her lip, glancing around as thought the answer would come to her. Why did they have to sneak out? Oh, right, because she basically called him a goody two shoes. It was her fault.

"Stupid Lea and her stupid words because of her stupid feelings." She muttered to herself, but leaned down and kissed Nick's smooth cheek.

Ok, she had to do _something_. She only hoped that _something_ wasn't the wrong choice. Lea stood up, hating leaving Nick's side, and listened. Was that footsteps? Did the horse come back?

"Lea Harper?" a distant voice called and she could have sworn her heart stopped, "Nick Lucas?" People were looking for them?! How long had they been gone? How long had they been lying on the cold ground unconscious?

"Over here!" Lea choked out, pushing back the frightened tears, "Over here!" she called again, kneeling down next to Nick and lacing her fingers with his limp ones. If something happened to him, she swore she'd never forgive herself.

It wasn't long before loud and hurried footsteps could be heard and Lea squeezed her hand around Nick's. How could a perfect night go so wrong?! A couple of adults emerged from the darkness, rushing over with bright flashlights. There wasn't much speaking once they saw Nick, and the next few minutes ran together for Lea.

Lea _did_ remember that she hated letting go of Nick's hand. It was her fault, after all.

**Yes, it's a cliff hanger ending! So review and I'll update sooner! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Another update so soon?! Yay me!**

**I often forget it, so let me put it in here this time- Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Leah.**

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11

Waking up achy wasn't something Lea enjoyed, but it wasn't very unfamiliar either. Seriously, who involved in a fist fight didn't wake up at least a little sore the next morning? That's why it didn't strike her as odd as she slowly woke up, not really registering that her aching had a lot to do with the incident the night before.

Then she remembered.

"Crap." She exclaimed under her breath, dressing in a rush and nearly falling over as she pulled jeans on. Why couldn't she remember much of what happened once the counselors had found them? She had been too exhausted, she realized.

Was Nick okay?

"Hurry, Lea, hurry." She muttered to herself as she brushed her hair roughly, and pulled shoes on. There had to be someone around who could tell her something! Only ten minutes after waking, she was out the door and rushing to the main building, ignoring the stares of people. So word had gotten out quickly.

"Where's Nick?" Lea demanded of the familiar face, remembering seeing her the night she had arrived at the camp. There wasn't much point in remembering adults' names there so she hadn't bothered.

"Lea." The lady nodded with a frown, "You should be ashamed of yourself. You and that poor Jonas boy being so stupid and going out that late-_after curfew_."

"Yeah, yeah," Lea waved her hand in the air impatiently, "Don't worry, lady, I feel guilty and am deep depression over what we did and should apologize and all that jazz. Just tell me where he is. Is he okay?"

"You need to show some respect." The lady chided, looking quite annoyed at Lea's obvious fake guilt, "You have some people who want to talk to you."

"Just tell me _where he is_." Lea snapped, her memory being refreshed on why she disliked adults so much. They could be so annoying! Was it so much to ask that her friend was alright?!

"He's in his room, I would think." The lady snapped back, "The doctor wanted him to rest-and don't go bothering him." She added when Lea spun around to leave briskly. Lea turned slowly back to the lady.

"Are you telling me to stay away from my friend?" she growled in impatience. The lady scowled at the tone Lea used.

"Ms. Harper, we've never had a problem with Nick Lucas before. In fact, he and his brothers are usually more of a helping hand here then one of the guests. I have a feeling his bad choice last night had more to do with you."

"Would you just answer the question?" Lea spoke exasperated.

"Yes, I'm telling you to stay away from him. He needs his rest." She nodded sternly, "Leave him alone-at least for a few days."

"Psh, that's the most idiotic thing I've heard in my life." Lea snapped sharply, knowing that by no means was she leaving Nick alone for even a day.

"Are you saying you're going to defy my orders?" the lady asked calmly, pulling a cell phone out of her pocket, "There's enough trouble coming your way as is. Do you really want to make it all worse?"

Lea clenched her jaw, telling herself to take a deep breath and calm down, "Fine. Just let me know when I can see him." She spoke in a low tone. She didn't give the consequences of her choice a thought.

Only a few minutes later Lea was outside Nick's door, chewing nervously on her lip. No, of course she wasn't nervous about breaking the rule that had been laid out before her. She hadn't lied-she never said she'd leave Nick alone. She was nervous about what to say to him, though.

Strangely enough, the door wasn't locked as she turned the knob, slipping inside before shutting and locking the door firmly behind her. The room's curtains were closed, shading out only a little light. Lea's eyes wandered over the room briefly before landing on where Nick lied so still in bed.

She still hadn't a clue how badly he was hurt.

Swallowing slowly, Lea approached the sleeping Nick, noting in the back of her mind that at the moment he really looked like an angel with such a peaceful expression on his face.

"Lea?" the words passed Nick's lips and she smiled slightly, despite the guilt she felt. He was already better off then she had expected. She kept her distance, though, wondering if she should leave and let him sleep.

"How bad?" Lea whispered, knowing he would know what she meant. Nick smiled. _Of course_, Lea thought.

"I'm fine. Really." He said sleepily, "Just got knocked out for a little while."

"There was blood." Lea stated firmly, "Don't deny that-I have it smeared and stained on my jeans." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Just a little gash on my forehead." Nick stated calmly, his hand going up to push the curls aside and reveal a decent sized cut right at his hairline. Lea relaxed-finally. Realizing he was shirtless, she blushed and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"I should go. You should sleep." She muttered, turning to leave.

"What's wrong, Lea?" Nick sighed, and she turned to face him again. She felt guilty-it really was her fault that this all happened, wasn't it?

"Is it my fault, Nick?" she whispered with a sigh.

"Of course not." He smiled. Lea was unconvinced, but glad he didn't think so at least. For a few awkward seconds, she didn't know what to do with herself, but soon found herself kneeling on the bed next to him, pushing back his curls to see his cut.

"I'm fine." He repeated, and Lea pulled her hand away and met his eyes. She loved his eyes. It was so easy to get lost in them sometimes. Every now and then, Lea felt like she could look into his eyes and they could exchange thoughts.

Lea felt relieved suddenly, and felt the urge to cry as she lay on her stomach next to him. Silence remained as she placed her hands on the sides of his head as he laid-a hint of a smile on his face. Not knowing why, she rested her forehead on his, and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm sorry this had to happen."

"Lea," Nick spoke softly, "It's not your fault, okay?"

She opened her eyes and lifted her head from his, reaching up to touch his perfect lips. Why did he have to make her feel like this? It was as though she had no power over her own actions sometimes.

"Alright…" Lea hesitantly agreed, placing her hands in his hair again as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. Now she was sure she'd made a fool of herself. No doubt about it.

Nick wasn't smiling anymore and that worried her until she felt his hand on her cheek and she pressed her lips tightly together in nervousness. She couldn't help but kiss his cheek lightly at the overflow of emotions at his touch.

A soft breeze blew through the open, but curtained windows and Lea was reminded of the night before-the good part. She smiled, and sat next to him, resting her hand on his chest as she watched him thoughtfully. Could someone really have feelings for her?

Nick covered her hand with his and closed his eyes, but she doubted he was going to sleep. Maybe he was replaying the good part of the night before in his mind too? Lea wondered for a moment.

"I should go so you can rest." She sighed regretfully. Nick's eyes opened at this and he frowned but didn't speak as he placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down so they were closely face to face.

"If you have to." He breathed, making her head feel like it was spinning but he didn't loosen his hold enough for her to pull away. As if she was fighting to.

Lea felt the breath catch in her throat as he kissed her neck before laughing. He was laughing because she was blushing so darkly, she knew, so she only pulled away with a half smile.

"See you later, angel boy." She whispered teasingly, patting his chest before standing and crossing the room to leave. When she turned at the door too look at him again, he winked at her with a grin.

"See you later, beautiful." She could have sworn he whispered just as she shut the door behind her.

**So…verdict? Good or bad? O.O **


	12. Chapter 12

**This update is for **silverstrand1, **a very devoted reader that I appreciate very much! I saw your review and immediately came and updated this-just for you!**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Leah.**

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12

Just as he claimed, Nick wasn't injured seriously at all and was up and about the next day as normal. Lea didn't get to spend much time with him at all-mostly just meal times- due to the fact she was suspended from any activities in camp for breaking curfew.

It really didn't seem fair that she was punished and Nick wasn't, but it didn't bother her at all, really, and the excuse that she was in a fight was used when Nick had tried to take some of the blame. It didn't make sense to either of them, but Lea assured Nick she didn't mind.

Lea walked around the grounds with a blank expression- it was yet another beautifully clear and sunny day. The sunshine accenting the rolling hills and little fluffy clouds drifted above in the bright blue sky.

It seemed that the kids took great amusement in talking and gossiping about her ever since the accident. Not that it really mattered, since everyone avoided having anything to do with her anyways. She shrugged it off easily.

"Hey, watch where you're going, trouble maker." A brunette girl snapped as Lea passed by, taking no notice the group of people she was passing. Had she even bumped into the stranger? Lea couldn't recall. If she had, she didn't even notice.

"Whatever." She muttered with an annoyed shake of her head.

"If you bother me, I know someone who will get you for it." The girl stated, making Lea bristle. Was this girl trying to get on her nerves? Because she was.

"Shut it." Lea spat, seeing out of the corner of her eye that several people of the group were watching the two girls. This would be no cat fight if that's what they wanted. Lea rarely hit girls.

"Make me." The girl scowled.

"Oh, you don't want me to, trust me on this." Lea scoffed, ignoring someone's remark that they both should break up their argument before someone got into trouble.

"Oh, that's right, you'll just punch me." The girl shot at Lea, "Because you think that makes you so cool."

"You want to risk it?" Lea asked challengingly, "You might break a nail."

"You won't touch me or you'll be dealing with James." The girl state arrogantly with a little bit of a head wag, making Lea smirk.

"I'll deal with him without touching you." Lea said in a low tone, brushing aside the little voice in her head warning her that this wasn't the best time to pick a fight. She could do with a little adrenaline rush at the moment. It wasn't like she would be doing anything interesting that day.

Lea didn't meet anyone's gazes as she headed back to the building her room was in. She could feel their eyes on her and almost hear their thoughts "There goes Lea Harper, the trouble maker- and she must have come from another fight." She wiped away the blood running down her chin with the back of her hand, looking up to shoot a glare at the nearest person staring at her.

True, she had just come from another fight, but she'd won this one. It was only just starting to dawn on her all the injuries she had received this time. A bit of a bloody lip, another sore stomach, giant bruise on the side of her head, and a cut on her leg-but that was from falling on some rocks.

Lea spit the blood on the ground, shooting daggers at the small cluster of teens who watched her curiously. They all looked away instantly, unwilling to meet her eyes. Hurrying on, her eyes remained staring straight ahead, until someone grabbed her elbow and spun her around.

"Dude, are you trying to get punched in the face?" Lea nearly yelled at whomever, still tense and on adrenalin from the fight. Any other words stuck in her throat when she met Nick's brown eyes.

_Oh, crap._

"Lea," Nick whispered furiously, "What happened this time?" Not liking his tone, she jerked her arm away and kept walking. Why did he assume it was her fault? It was, but he didn't know that!

"None of your business." She tossed over her shoulder, scowling at the taste of blood. Spitting blood on the ground again, Lea avoided his piercing gaze, hating that he always made her feel guilty.

"I swear one of these days you're going to be a mess after a fight, and no one will be around to pick up the pieces." Nick stated angrily in a low tone, since people were watching even more interested now that Lea wasn't alone.

"Well, good for whoever accomplishes that." Lea muttered under her breath in response, "I'll have finally gotten into a decent fight for once."

"What is it with you and fighting?" Nick demanded softly, opening the building's door for them and practically shoving her inside. They walked down the halls, and Lea shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"It's what I do, okay?" she huffed. Nick took her arm gently to lead her in the direction of his room, but she pushed his hand away harshly and shot him a glare. She wasn't going to deal with going to his room so he could clean her up like a baby again-all the while listening to him scolding her.

"I don't want you around if you're just going to scold me." Lea stated curtly, walking quickly down the hall toward her room but hearing him close behind her.

"Someone's got to." Nick snapped.

"Don't you get it?" Lea whirled on him, her hand just gripping the cold doorknob tightly, "This is who I am. Like it or leave it, okay? Just don't tell me how to go living my life. I'm not perfect or a goody two shoes like you-get over it."

"Lea, jut because-" Nick began as she opened her door and entered, turning and obviously ready to shut the door in his face at any moment.

"I'm not like you, _angel boy_, and I never will be." Lea stated sharply, using the affectionate nickname as a harsh remark this time.

"You can change." Nick replied exasperated, "You don't _have_ to fight."

"You don't know anything." Lea shot at him angrily before slamming the door and locking it. Why did her eyes sting from tears wanting to fall? She hated that he could do that to her.

Lea rested her back again the door and slid down to sit on the carpet. She hadn't heard his footsteps so knew he was still right there. Maybe he was debating whether or not to knock. Would she let him in if he did? Lea knew she would.

Wiping the tears off her cheeks, Lea saw the blood on her palm. All she could do was stare at the redness and listen to Nick's slow footsteps walk away-as if he didn't want to leave her.

**More drama and fighting-fun, fun! **

**For some reason, I really really like that last paragraph. So sad….Lol**

**I love reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm updating again so soon-don't have a heart attack! Lol We're getting closer and closer to the end, and I really hope everyone's been enjoying this story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Leah.**

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13

At all costs, Lea avoided Nick. She didn't want to know what he was thinking about her or hear what he most likely had to say. It would seem that he would finally admit that they were too different and couldn't be friends anymore…and especially not more then friends.

So in avoiding him, Lea thought bitterly as she dressed, she was really carrying out what she was avoiding. It didn't make sense and only made her mood turn from bad to worse. It had been a week, and she could feel herself quickly turning back into her old smile-less, bitter, angry at the world self.

Stepping outside, Lea felt the shock run through her at the sight. The clouds above were dark and luminous, and the rain fell down in torrents. She had been so busy thinking about her gloomy situation that she hadn't even heard the rain or looked out the window. So it did rain here, even in this dream like place. Lea was pleased to find that even the most perfect places had rain.

Lea didn't hesitate but stepped out into the rain, letting the cold water wash over her and drench her clothing and hair. Soon she was soaked through but couldn't feel any better. Finally something real. Rain.

She was so thankful for the rain. It showed her that even the things everyone else saw as perfect-wasn't. Even the most beautiful place on earth had its down days. There were several reasons she loved the rain, but the top reason was because it was like her.

Everyone always considered the bright, sunny days as the normal, and dubbed the rainy, stormy days as the abnormal. Everyone liked the bright, sunny days. No one ever liked the rainy, stormy days.

Except her.

She was considered the abnormal, the one people didn't like. Just like the rain.

Lea wanted to stand there forever and let the soothing water wash over her, the feeling showing her that she was in the real world still. Despite all the goody two shoes people that were around- the world was still real.

Staring at her shoes as she walked, Lea wandered off, not even thinking about where she was going. Who really cared? Eventually she looked off into the distance, starring at the rain falling for miles and miles, not lightening in the least.

Lea walked far, not realizing just how far she had gone until she looked back and saw the buildings quite a ways away. Still unable to get herself to care in the least, she sat down in the large field. There was no sound of thunder or a hint of lightning, so she knew it wasn't dangerous.

After what seemed like hours, some one sat down next to her, and her heart rate sped up. There was only one person who would join her-especially under such inconvenient circumstances. Lea forced herself to stare straight ahead, hugging her knees tightly to her chest and trying to rid herself of feeling very small.

It was hard to ignore Nick's hand on her back but she managed. He wanted to work this out-to still be friends. Was it any use, though? They were plainly much too different in there opinions and characteristics.

Chewing her lip, Lea forced herself to be unresponsive but was completely unprepared for Nick's arms to wrap tightly around her. She felt him pull her close against him, resting his chin on her head. It didn't take long until she gave in- turning slightly to bury her face in his neck and let the tears fall silently as she clung tightly to his shirt.

"If I said I was sorry, would you accept my apology?" Lea mumbled, not sure if he would even be able to hear her over the loud rain falling. She felt his fingers in her hair and took comfort in the fact that he cared enough to come out into the pouring rain, sit in the mud with her, and give her some much needed comfort.

"Every time." Nick whispered so softly that she almost missed it. Almost. After getting herself to calm down and relax, Lea realized just how cold she had become.

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned, not missing her shiver as he pulled back to look at her face with a small frown. Lea smiled at him and shrugged, an arm wrapping around his neck to run her fingers through his sopping wet curls.

"You have no jacket to offer me." She chuckled, relieved when the familiar smile spread across his face at her words.

"I'd give you the shirt off my back." Nick informed her with a twinkle in his eyes, and Lea wondered briefly how seriously he took those words. Watching the rain run down his face, she couldn't help but love the rain that much more because of the moment.

"That isn't necessary. I'd be more comfortable if you'd keep you shirt on." Lea stated with a grin, and rested her forehead against his. Vaguely, she wondered if she was hurting his cut, but brushed the thought aside.

"Do me favor," Nick spoke up suddenly, looking so desperate that Lea felt herself beginning to worry again before he went on, "Please give up fighting."

"Nick…" she sighed, "I know I should…its habit."

"Old habits die hard, but it isn't impossible." He replied instantly, keeping her in his intense gaze and making her squirm guiltily. They both knew he was right and she should agree, "…Please…"

"If you stop looking at me like that." Lea laughed, but gave him a serious nod so he would know she really was agreeing, "I hate when you look at me like that."

"Like what?" Nick asked curiously raising an eyebrow, the relief at her correct answer showing even though they didn't speak any more of it.

"Like…like I'm something special." She muttered, her fingers still playing with his hair, water still running down them and making them both colder.

"I don't think I can stop, then." He chuckled, holding her tighter to his chest and kissing her cheek sweetly before resting his forehead on hers again.

**Cue the "aw!"!**

**You know I love reviews! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay only one more chapter after this one….**

**I've started working on my next story to put up-it's a Camp Rock story and I hope you'll all follow it and give me just as good reviews as you have for this one!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Leah.**

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14

Neither of them knew just how long they sat there in the rain together, staring into each others eyes as if it wasn't the corniest thing on the planet to do. Lea tried to control her breathing, and not let it speed up due to her nervousness at how amazingly close their lips were. He was driving her crazy and, no doubt, had no idea of it.

"May I kiss you?" Nick blurted out, and Lea was momentarily taken aback and speechless. One, she had never imagined he would ask first and was stunned and pleased that he was that much of a gentleman. Two, Lea never thought that he would seriously have any desire to kiss her.

"Y-you want to?" the words came out before Lea could catch them, making her blush as darkly as she just realized he was. She sounded so stupid now. Why would he ask, if he didn't want to? Unless…he wanted to humiliate her. Lea tossed that thought away- too far gone falling for him to have any mistrust in him.

"Oh…I don't have to." He whispered, his gaze falling in disappointment and obvious hurt. Lea bit her tongue-hard. She didn't mean to sound like she was rejecting him, or trying to make him decide not to.

"Please do." She forced herself to say, unable to control her pounding heart at this point. It was no use, her emotions were going crazy. His eyes snapped back to hers as he smiled slightly, his gaze darting to her lips for a moment.

It seemed to take forever for him to wrap his arms more tightly around her, and press his perfect lips to hers ever so gently. Lea had to remind herself how to breathe, and found the rise and fall of his chest a good way to get herself to match his breathing.

Just when she expected it to end and for him to pull away, she returned it willingly as they kissed passionately and intensely. Her skin was on fire, but it wasn't painful like after a fight. It was a wonderful feeling that Lea knew she would never forget or get used to.

How had she ended up like this?

Air quickly became essential and Lea internally cursed her lungs for wanting to breathe as they breathlessly broke apart. It wasn't easy but she met his gaze, unable to keep the questioning from her expression. What if he was disappointed and it hadn't been what he had expected?

All doubts melted away when he flashed her a smile and kissed the corner of her mouth. He was more then she ever dreamed or imagined she'd get in any part of her life. Lea wasn't one to think about her future, but she knew from now on when she happened to, she wouldn't see herself as a lonely person anymore.

"Angel boy…" Lea whispered against his lips affectionately, "Nick."

"You…are amazing." Nick replied, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment to clear his vision of rain, "Maybe we should get back…"

Lea allowed him to help her up, and they laughed at how muddy they both had quickly become. Walking back to the buildings hand in hand, she felt happier then she could ever remember feeling before. And that wasn't an exaggeration.

"You want to go riding tomorrow?" Nick asked as they walked, looking down at her and Lea couldn't help but blush at the affection that was plain on his face. What did he see in her, anyways?

Lea nodded, allowing him to open the door for her when they reached the building. When they came to the halls where they had to go separate ways, he squeezed her hand tightly and winked.

"Maybe we should change." He suggested and Lea laughed with a nod.

"That might be a good idea." She agreed before walking down the hallway and he waved before going the opposite way.

Lea was amazed at how quickly the rest of the summer came and went. Also she was amazed at how much the adults seemed to be successful at keeping Nick away from her. There always seemed to be something keeping him busy, and keeping her alone. She rarely saw him anymore, and she tried to shove away the regret that even when she did see him, they were nothing more then friendly.

Determined to spend at least one more day with Nick before she had to leave, Lea walked confidently down the hall and knocked on his door. She waited, but there was no answer. After knocking again with still no answer, Lea opened it and stepped inside.

She felt suddenly cold. The room didn't look the least bit lived in. The room was neat and the floor was evidently just cleaned. Panic rose inside Lea and for a moment she couldn't move. Suddenly, she found herself opening dresser drawers frantically, finding them empty.

She stood in shock, uttering a curse word, but unable to keep the deep hurt from her tone at the same time. He had left. Without saying goodbye, he had left. She didn't know where he had gone, let alone if she'd ever see him again.

He had hurt her. He'd stolen her heart and taken it with him, never to be found again. That wasn't like him. How could he have done that to her? Lea attempted to harden herself to it all as she walked slowly back to her room.

It took all night to convince herself she didn't need him. She told herself that she was fine before she met him and would be fine again without him. Lea fell asleep, knowing she was lying to herself over and over.

It was, of course, bright and sunny when Lea's dad came to pick her up. She was, of course, bitter and rebellious as ever. Her father never suspected there had actually been a change in his daughter at one point.

The drive home was long and dreadfully miserable. Lea turned her thoughts over and over, knowing things would be back to "normal" when they returned home. Nick was just a memory now, and she had come to accept that's all he would ever be.

After all, how had she really convinced herself that Nick had really cared about her? She was Lea. Lea Denise Harper. The complete opposite of Nicholas Jerry Jonas. No one would want them together. No one would allow them together.

It all made sense, after all.

Lea gritted her teeth as they pulled into the drive way late that night, determined to push away every memory of Nick away until he was barely remembered.

Every beautiful smile, every carefree laugh, every gentle touch, every brief word of affection, and their one amazing kiss…

Lea swore to forget it all.

**That went downhill very fast….poor Leah….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, you've got to be expecting a long note since this is the last chapter, right? Right!**

**I want to thank all my reviewers-you guys are amazing! Thanks for sticking with me until the end (those that ****have****, I know of at least one reviewer lost… :[ …)! You guys are great, and love each and every review you gifted upon me!**

**Next, I'd like to say that I really enjoyed writing this story and was sad when it ended. I had trouble with the ending, then when I finally wrote it, couldn't find a place to split it-so you get an extra long last chapter!**

**Lastly, I'd like to request that you at least brief over my other stories. I have about a bazillion one shots that you might be interested in (various pairings) and would love to see what you think! I've recently been informed that I have 40 plus stories….wow…didn't realize… So check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Leah.**

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15

Each breath sent a sharp pang through her chest and made her nearly gasp. It was a task just to keep from falling over. Lea wrapped her arms around herself tightly, as if the action would hold her together and keep her beaten body from falling apart.

She'd broken her promise.

Scowling at the thought, Lea decided she didn't care. It had been three months since seeing Nick and he obviously didn't care about her anyways. There was no truth to any of it anyways.

Gasping as a sharp pain shot up her leg, making her stumble, Lea recalled the fight she had just been in. It had actually been satisfactory for once. No one had won, but the fight had been broken up by someone spotting some cops not far off. Considering her condition-not that her opponent was any better off- and the fact that it was two in the morning, Lea decided it best not to be caught by the police that night.

Lea spat to rid her mouth of the foul tasting blood and lifted a hand to check her jaw for blood. It didn't do any good, she realized since her opponent had somehow managed to give her a nasty cut in her side and her hand was already covered with blood from that wound.

Maybe she would bleed to death and die? The thought strangely made Lea chuckle to herself, wondering if anyone would even notice her absence anytime soon. Doubtful, she decided. She was quite a ways from home, and wandering the city. Her mind was too fogged with pain to even comprehend if she was headed in the correct direction to make it home.

Lea sighed deeply, slumping heavily against the brick wall of some building. The pain was coursing through her, sending jolts of sharp electric feelings that made her wince every time. This was the worst.

Somehow, she knew in the back of her mind, that she wouldn't make it home tonight. And she was in a _very_ bad situation.

Then it went black.

It smelled like clean sheets and rain.

Lea turned her head slightly without opening her eyes, gasping and letting out a groan at the pain that coursed through her at the motion. There was a sound of movement somewhere in the room but she was too tired and hurt to feel like opening her eyes.

Suddenly a warm hand was pressed gently against her cheek, caressing her soft skin almost lovingly, a thumb stroking her skin and bringing a small amount of comfort. Lea tried to smile slightly, but failed. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her that way.

Her eyelids were heavy, but she felt a soft, undeterminable touch to her cheek before she drifted off again, hoping to not wake up, but return to the wonderful, yet simple dream she was currently in.

It was dark when Lea woke the second time, but she managed to open her eyes. For a moment, she only stood staring at the ceiling that she couldn't really see. She was in a hotel room. A shot of pain made her wince, but move her arm slightly, to hopefully relieve the stiffness. Her hand brushed against cloth-not the sheets she was in between.

Lea wasn't really worried or scared. There wasn't much that could happen to make her feel any worse, but she was curious. Slowly, she moved her hand to rest on the person's chest, only just realizing she could hear soft breathing.

She bit her lip, knowing that if this was some freak of a stranger, she would teach them a lesson-despite them obviously taking care of her. Her fingers maneuvered their way up ward to touch the person's face and Leah held her breath, just in case they woke up.

Fingers touching soft curls, Lea felt her heart leap to her throat and fought the urge to cry. The person's hair made her think of Nick's and that was one person she refused to think about at the moment.

Rolling over and unsuccessfully suppressing a groan at the nearly unbearable pain, Lea was annoyed to find herself so achy and weak, resting her face against the person's shoulder just to catch her breath from the pain.

Her heart sped up as she breathed deeply, recognizing the smell of the person's clothes immediately.

Nick.

But she had to be imagining it. There couldn't be any way he was really there. Besides, she didn't want him back anyways. He was a jerk and had run off. There was no need to care who it was.

"Are you awake?" his sleepy, worried and concerned tone-and soft skin as he pressed his hand to her cheek melted her will. It was really Nick. She refused to cry about it though.

"Yes…" Lea breathed, trying not to gasp at a spasm of pain in her leg. She knew nothing was broken though, amazingly. He was sitting up in an instant, hands holding her face gently after she forced herself up also.

"You're horribly beaten up." He sighed, warm breath touching her face soothingly and Lea swallowed the urge to tear up just because he was there with her again.

"I can feel it." She whispered.

"What happened?" Nick demanded, sounding worried but the hint of anger in his tone was unmistakable. She hesitated, knowing that he would have to find out she broke her promise to him after all.

"Fight…" was all she managed to reply softly, feeling him tense before his hands dropped. Lea was about to go on and offer her sincere apology, but he picked up her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles tenderly.

"Oh, Lea…"

"I'm sorry." She choked out, shivering as a sudden chill from the room swept over her. The rain was pattering on the hotel window and she could hear it getting harder and harder. There was a silence before Nick sighed, setting her hand down slowly.

"I forgive you. I always will." He breathed sincerely, "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I'm fine." Lea tried to brush away the concern, but Nick persisted.

"You are definitely not fine." He stated sternly, "You look horrible." Lea opened her mouth to reply, but he rushed on, "No, I don't mean horrible," he spoke apologetically, "You're beautiful. I just mean…so many cuts and bruises, Lea…"

She found herself blushing at the compliment, but only addressed his latter comment, "I know, trust me, I know." Her hand automatically reached to press against the cut that was stinging on her side, and her palm met her flesh.

"Where's my shirt?!" Lea squeaked, her face warmer than ever now, fingers discover that he had definitely taken off her shirt to tend the wound on her side. There was a momentary silence before Nick spoke sounding awkward.

"Sorry." He muttered, "Lea, you were bleeding so badly from that gash in your side that I even considered taking you to the hospital. But once I cleaned it off-"

"_After _taking off my shirt." Lea interrupted in a mumbled.

"Yes…" he hesitated, and she could hear the thoughtful tone and frown in his voice, "but after I cleaned it off, it stopped bleeding for the most part. I didn't want you wearing your bloody shirt in the hotel bed and leaving blood. The staff would wonder."

"…I guess you have a point." Lea admitted, still unable to keep from blushing.

"Plus, I had to keep on eye on it for bleeding, and it would just make it more difficult-" Nick went on to explain, but Lea pressed a finger against his perfect lips, making her skin tingle as she smiled at him.

"I forgive you for your improper actions." She whispered, kissing his chin softly before sighing, "Why'd you leave me?" Lea hated the desperate and hurt tone of voice she spoke in.

"Lea," Nick ran a hand through her hair, "I didn't want to. They told me you were out riding when it was time for us to go. You weren't?..."

"Have you ever known me to go riding alone?" Lea whispered, surprised Nick had been swayed by whomever's lies. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I was afraid that maybe you'd found someone to ride with." he admitted softly, "Someone other then me. Someone…better?"

"That's a dumb fear." Lea couldn't help but chuckle, but wanted to take it back when she realized it might hurt his feelings or make him feel foolish. She ran a hand over his face.

"Did you get mad?" Nick breathed, "When you found out I had left?"

"Furious." Lea stated instantly, faintly seeing his smile despite the darkness. The smile she had always fallen for.

"Did you hate me?" he teased.

"I tried." Lea admitted, remembering trying to shove aside his face from her mind. It was a very hard task, since he was all she thought about. Nick rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry." He sighed, and she felt his hand touching her side gingerly, "So this is my fault. You're pain."

"Not really." Lea whispered, "It's my fault. For being so angry that you didn't care enough to say goodbye."

"But I did! I-" Nick began to protest worriedly, but Lea interrupted him.

"I know, but that's what I was afraid happened."

"You have a dumb fear too." Nick responded, chuckling at her and brushing his nose against hers, "Looks like we both have irrational fears."

"I guess so."

They only sat there for a few moments, both just enjoying the fact they were together again, despite what had happened and people not wanting them together. It was amazing how they had come together again.

"Did you…miss me?" Lea asked timidly, knowing that before summer she wouldn't ever speak in that tone or anything near it. He had changed her so much, it was unbelievable.

"Lea…" Nick's tone changed to one she didn't recognize, and she felt the fear grip her, "I love you."

"…what?" she whispered breathlessly, heart suddenly pounding in her chest making her wonder if he could hear it. Nick shifted restlessly at her disbelief and request for him to repeat it.

"I love you." He admitted in a vulnerable tone, and Lea found herself running her hand through his beloved curls with a small smile on her face.

"How could someone like you ever love someone like me?" she asked softly in shock, disbelief audible in every words she spoke. Nick gripped her tightly to him, kissing her cheek softly.

"I'm no angel." He breathed in her ear, the smile in his tone. Lea grinned, pulling back to look at his face nervously.

"I love you, angel boy." She spoke in barely a whisper, "I don't know how, but I know I love you."

"There's so much I want to say right now," Nick spoke after a moment, "But I can't find the words…"

Lea laughed softly, kissing the tip of his nose, "Me too…"

"May I kiss you?" Nick's whispered the words Lea had been dying to hear. The words she irrationally feared his voice would never say to her again.

"Please." Was all Lea whispered in reply, smiling as their lips collided in a fierce, passionate kiss. It beat their first kiss in intensity and meaning, definitely. It was a kiss of love, and Lea was soon sure her head was spinning.

Nick broke apart so suddenly, Lea was afraid something was wrong and a frown settled on her face, "What's wrong?" The worry in his eyes said that something was on his mind.

"Am I hurting you?" his hand lightly touched a couple bruises to explain the meaning behind his words.

"Angel boy," Lea grinned, "You're amazingly perfect."

"As are you." His unexpected reply came.

Lea could come up with no response, not knowing how to take such a large compliment.

"I'll love you forever." Nick murmured, kissing her briefly.

"I'll love you forever, Angel Boy." Lea whispered in reply.

**I hope you all liked it! At least a little bit!**

**So this might not have wrapped up quite the way you thought, but I hope everyone was at least satisfied to some degree. I mean, they got together in the end-right? That's what we all expected and wanted…. **

**If ever there was a time I was begging for a review, it'd be now! Now that the story is revealed and completed I want to know your thoughts even if you didn't review any other chapters. So, please let me know now! :)**

**I'd like to tell you that my new story will be up shortly. It's still a work in progress, so reviews won't come as quickly as these past few have. The story is revolved around Caitlyn and Shane but only their characters, Camp Rock has nothing to do with it. (Sorry, Nate/Caitlyn fans, but I'd still appreciate if you read!) **

**So keep your eyes open for "Love Story" (I think that's what I'm going to call it.)**

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! And thanks to all my readers who didn't review, but read!**

**I can't believe it's over….okay, I'm done now…I guess…**

**I 3 Leah's character and am going to miss her! **

**Nick and Leah = 3****!**


End file.
